The Adventures of Super Goggle
by Goggle
Summary: Super Goggle and her friends save Hwaorangs life. Not for Backstreet Boys fans.
1. Hwoarang in trouble

The Adventures of Super Goggle  
by Goggle  
  
~~~~~~  
  
This story is based on actual events.....  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
Hwaorang was loved by all. Especially by a group of psychotic 12-year-old girls. One day they kidnapped Hwaorang and took him to their lair. They were watching some movie that Super Goggle would think is stupid, and Hwaorang was tied to a chair. The girls weren't paying attention, they were too busy arguing about which member of backstreet boys is the cutest (the answer is none, they are all ugly). Suddenly, three people walked through the door. One had goggles on their head, one had pants in his pants and slippers on his hands, and the other was, well, there. The one with goggles lifted them off hear head and put them on her eyes. And she said, "The two guys behind me are Bob (not Hwaorang, this guy's name really is Bob) and Pants-In-His-Pants-Boy. Bob and Pants-In-His-Pants-Boy did the Eddy dance and the girls weren't stupified, because they were used to the terrible dancing of the backstreet boys. So they had to resort to violence. One of the psychotic fan girls said, "Hey, we know who your little freinds are, but who are you?"  
  
And Super Goggle said:  
You want to know who I am?  
I am  
The Invincible Tekken Goddess  
With my PS2 controller  
That knows no equal  
Be it Jon Son Kuma or FunkyNun  
Bow your head and ask for mercy  
I am the dragon from the basement  
Who appears from nowhere and leaves no trace  
Today I fly over psychotic fan girls  
Tomorrow I topple Taco Bell!  
  
Meanwhile they were getting their shiney hineys kicked. And the psychotic fan girls gave up. But it was too late, because they had already given Hwaorang a......................MAKEOVER! Anyway, they untied Hwaorang and he said, "Thank you for saving my life." And Super Goggle said, "You can buy us some chalupas." And Hwaorang bought them some chalupas but then he is broke because we eat too much. But at least he wasn't wearing the pink halter top that the psychotic fan girls were going to make him wear. Actually, that would have been funny.  
  
And the day was saved, thanks to Super Goggle, Bob, and Pants-In-His-Pants-Boy!  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know, this story sucked. And oh yeah, that you want to know who I am thingie is a parody of a certain scene in a certain movie. Try to guess the movie. It will be fun seeing you get it wrong hahahahahahahaha!  



	2. Julia in Trouble

Adventures of Super Goggle  
by Goggle  
Volume 2: Julia in Trouble  
  
~~~  
Goggle abandoned Bob and Pants In His Pants Boy because they were nincompoops and therefore turkey sandwiches (inside joke - don't ask). Goggle heard that Julia was PO'ed and Goggle decided to find her and interview her for two reasons:  
1) Julia is cool.  
2) To find out if Hwoarang is available.  
  
And so Goggle went to the 4th iron fist tournament. And so she saw Julia. This is the interview.  
  
Goggle: Julia! Julia! Where is she?  
Julia: (in a corner) Here....  
Goggle: Why are you so upset?  
Julia: Its so obvious.  
Goggle: If it was obvious, I would know.  
Julia: Duh...I got glasses.  
Goggle: I know that! You know, I'm not blind.  
Julia: Well obviously. This is terrible!  
Goggle: No its not! You will be my new best friend!  
Julia: Uh......whatever.  
Goggle: You should be proud of your glasses! (raises fist in air)  
Julia: Yeah! (raises fist in air)  
Goggle: Be proud! (raises fist in air)  
Julia: Yeah! (raises fist in air)  
Goggle: (raises fist in air, but slams fist into a lightbulb) Be pr-OWWWWW!  
Julia: Are you ok?  
Goggle: Owwwww.....yeah, I'm ok.(This is a note to all people, don't slam your fist into a lightbulb. I did it before, and it hurts. Also don't let fat people fall on you, but thats a different story)  
Julia: Are you going now?  
Goggle: One more question.  
Julia: Ok.  
Goggle: Are you and Jin...you know, an item?  
Julia: Uh....yeah.  
Goggle: HALLELUJAH! HWOARANG IS AVAILABLE! WOOHOO!  
Julia: Oh no.  
Goggle: So, are you still my new best friend.  
Julia: I guess.....YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTANDS ME.  
Goggle: Ok. And if anyone tells you to get contacts...don't.  
Julia: Ok, whats your name again?  
Goggle: Goggle.  
Julia: Ok, Goggle.  
Goggle: And God Bless America!  
Julia: Yeah!  
  
And so Goggle goes back home to the USA.  
  
~~~~~~  
Review this because I know you like this....I know you do.....Really....


End file.
